Second Chance at Death
by TaylorDawn
Summary: Bella is meantal and goes to an asylum and Victoria breaks her out, they team up to go torture Edward...witch bella may find harder then she thought.
1. Chapter 1

"_Skinned her alive, ripped her apartScattered her ashes, buried her heartRise up above it, high up above and see _

_- - -One night of the hunter, one day I will get revenge _"

{Night of the Hunter – 30 seconds to Mars}

**prologue**

I growled in anger at the bronze-haired man standing before me. His coal black eyes gazed at me, raking over my deep crimson eyes and sneer appearing on my face. He had left me. He left me to go through hell. To suffer. I had no pity for him – I didn't care that he was now suffering like I had. I wondered if he knew how I suffered. How I sat there, day be day in a cold and dark room. Nothing to do but stare at the walls. Nothing. My life was useless. I was a lab rat for their damn tests. All they ever did to me was send waves of electricity through my body, causing me to be weak. Vulnerable. It was like they had punished me for something he did. I was being punished because he decided to leave me behind, he decided he didn't want me.

I could have killed him then. Walked forward and ripped his flawless face on, burned it to ash. Never have to see it again. But I wanted to wait. I wanted to wait until he was suffering most. Until he couldn't breathe – couldn't piece himself together. I would kill him then.

I also wanted to wait because of Victoria. She was the one who changed me. I remember the words she spoke as she dragged my almost lifeless body out of the huge, gaping hole she had made into the thick wall. "_You just wait, honey."_ I remembered her perky voice in my ear. The first voice I had heard in months. _"I'll change you. Years from now, when _he_ is in pain. When _he_ suffers, we'll kill him. We'll make him enjoy it. He can suffer like _you_ have."_ Those words pleased me. I wanted him to feel the pain that I had to endure. I wanted immortality. I wanted to be invincible. _I. Wanted. Him. To. Suffer. _

"What." I sneered.

"You could come back, be _happy_ with me Bella." He spoke softly, clutching his chest.

"Why? So your pain can end? I'm glad you finally seem to have realized what I went through, _Edward_," I spat.

An idea sparked up in my mind, one I couldn't pass. I would put my shield around him like I had the last time we crossed paths. That was the only way he could read my mind.

I bit back laughter as I thought of my first experience in the mental asylum. It was fun to watch him suffer.

_I was sitting on the cold floor, soaked with tears and sweat. My mind was racing – images of Victoria thrashing me on the ground as Jacob sprinted up to fight her off of me, his soft fur brushing on my face as my blood poured on the dirt... Diving off of the cliff... Charlie coming to save me. Renee signing me up to go to the mental asylum. But the worst memory? The one that made me scream at night, thrashing around and ripping the frail cotton blanket they gave me... _

_"It will be as if I never existed."_

_Those three words were making me shudder violently on the floor, my frail back pushed up against the stone cold wall which held a mark for each torturing day I spent here. I grasped my hair and started sobbing violently, ripping tendrils out. _

Edward was clutching his chest. Just like I had many years ago. I pushed on to the next memory. The one that terrified him, the one that he wanted to come so soon.

_Victoria dragged my frail body out of the ragged hole, she brought her mouth up to my ear. I was sure she was about to kill me – to rip me apart. I wanted it. I wanted death. I wanted the suffering to end. But instead, she whispered this into my ear: just wait, honey. I'll change you. Years from now, when _he_ is in pain. When _he_ suffers, we'll kill him. We'll make him enjoy it. He can suffer like _you_ have." _

Edward's hands were pinned to the tree I had cornered him into. I was face – to – face with him now. About eight inches apart.

"You haven't seen the newest one." I curled my lip up.

_"He's been suffering for eighteen years." I said to Victoria and snapped a thick tree branch out of my way._

_"He's going to suffer for a century more." She looked back to me and smiled deviously. _

Edward was almost crouched down on the ground. He was gasping for breath. I let the scene play over and over until he screamed.

**Want more? Please rate! **


	2. Chapter 2

"_I'll break you down,_

_I'll take you down, down. _

_Fill you with sadness._

_Make your life madness."_

_{_All The World – Faxliage_}_

**:**_**Riley's POV:**_

Ever since Bella got back from hunting, she looked kind of odd. Her shoulders were slumped over a little, a saddened look would appear on her face when she thought I wasn't looking. I leaned over and pecked her on the cheek, trying to cheer her mood. She smiled a little but then picked up the worn-out book sitting on the coffee table that I had my feet perched on. We were sitting on the old black couch, as usual. Victoria was going to be gone for another day or so, she was off with some other guy she had met a few days ago. Laurent, I think. He freaked me out. Bella and I nicknamed him the freaky dude with the dreads.

"What's wrong, honey?" I asked her and skimmed my nose down her cold cheek.

"Nothing. I'm just... thinking." She relaxed and sat her book back down, leaning on me.

"Mmm. What about?"

"My old life," She said, her thoughts skimming the past. "What I had before all of this."

I wound my arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"And what was that?"

"My parents, friends, Ed- ...a life." She was about to say something that I knew went along the lines of that _stupid_ Cullen. He was an idiot, leaving her to suffer. Now he was paying back.

I frowned and twisted around to face her.

"You've got a life now, Bella. Forget Edward. He made you suffer." I whispered, knowing her feelings for him had vanished into the air.

"You're right." She smiled and leaned over to kiss me.

_**:Edward's POV:**_

I sat on the cold forest floor, hugging myself together. Bella, my Bella, had just left. Once again. I only saw her about once a year – and most of the time it was by accident. I would get a yearning ache in my stomach, wanting to reach up... wanting to touch her stone cold face. The face that should hold topaz eyes and a sweet smile. Not crimson eyes and a snarl. She loved to torture me. Throwing painful scenes in my mind. They licked through me, edging around in my head, until they finally reached my stomach; I would double over in pain. The hole grew bigger and stronger until it was unbearable. Until I couldn't stand it.

If she would only let me _speak_ for five damn minutes, I could knock some sense into her. I could persuade her, make her lull it over as she ran off to wherever she called home. I pulled my knees up so my head could rest on them as I sobbed without tears. She thought that she was the only one who had suffered. I suffered too. Maybe not as extreme as she did, but I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. I wanted to go run back to her, hold her in my arms. Feel her warm lips on mine. But I couldn't. I thought she was okay, I didn't know she was tortured.

"Edward." A delicate but sharp, worried voice came from my left.

I peered up. It was Alice. My sister. I hadn't seen her in eighteen long, unbearable years.

"Hello, Alice." I said faintly.

"What's happened to you, Edward?" She asked.

"You know what happened. You've seen it." I muttered and messed with a leaf, tearing it apart.

"I know," She said softly. "I just didn't know you were _this_ depressed. We're all worried sick about you, you know? Esme's been a nervous wreck for years, talking about how horrible of a mother she is."

"Tell her she's wrong. All of you have nothing to do with this, it's my problem." I threw the remaining bits of the leaf on the ground.

"Edward. Bella is torturing you. I, personally, think the problem is Victoria."

"It's not Victoria. Bella has chosen, and she doesn't want me." I hung my head in despair.

_**:Alice's POV:**_

I left Edward there, alone. I didn't want to. I wanted to comfort him. I tried to show him some of the visions."_She left for a reason." _He would snap. I backed off and ran back home to concentrate, knowing I would run into him again soon. If I thought of Bella hard enough, I could probably see any of her latest decisions... There. She was with another vampire... Riley. He had blond hair, crimson eyes. I flung my thoughts a couple hours ahead after realizing that all I was going to see was the two of them making out. It sickened me. Bella should be with Edward. She was going to be with Edward. I saw it. They were both in the meadow, Bella laying beside him as he sung her lullaby.

"Crap." I muttered to myself.

I should have shown him the visions. He was already gone, I saw that he would run back to the cave he resided in. He would avoid me, too. He would do anything to escape the past.

Jasper twisted his arms around my waist when I got home, but I pulled back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"I talked to Edward."

His face showed an enormous amount of shock. I felt myself calm down as Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"How is he?" Carlisle asked.

"Horrible. He's depressed, Carlisle. _Beyond_ depression. Bella talked to him right before I showed up, she tortured him again." I said glumly.

"The poor thing!" Esme gasped. "It's all my fault.."

"He told me to tell you it was his fault, not yours Esme." I said. It seemed to ease her pain.

I suddenly saw something, it came out of the blue. Like someone was forcing me to see it.

_Edward was kneeling on a cold marble floor, his arms outstretched and his head tilted upwards by two pairs of pale hands. He whispered "I love you, Isabella." and smiled faintly before the hands tightened their grips. His head twisted off with a loud snap, his arms breaking like glass. _

_Somewhere miles away, Bella was sitting on a cold forest floor. I was standing there next to her, urging her to go help Edward. Telling her what was going to happen. Little did I know, I was too late. I saw myself gasp, my eyes skimming into the future._

_"He's gone." I spoke. _

_Bella became limp on the ground, I watched as she cried trearlessly. _

_"He's gone. And I will be soon." _

"Oh, god! Jasper!" I whispered as my eyes opened up to the present time.

"What?" Everyone urged.

"Edward... He's going to volterra, they're going to kill him! And Bella is going to die too!"

"No, it can't happen! No..." Esme gasped, looking like she would faint if she could.

Carlisle gripped the counter behind him, the same expression smeared on his face as Esme.

_**:Edward's POV:**_

I sat on the cold ground, wondering when Alice was going to appear back. Maybe a month. I would probably still be sitting here, limp and lifeless on the floor. I sighed heavily and wondered what Bella was doing. I thought of this quite often, but when Alice was here... I got an actual glimpse. Bella was with another man. My Isabella. Mine. Not his. _Mine_. Anger radiated from my body as I lept up, following Bella's scent. I was going to put an end to this. If I didn't, I was going to Volterra. Sure, Aro wanted my powers. But a depressed vampire is just about useless.

I ran faster than I had in years, knowing I would be there in a matter of minutes. When I arrived... this... Riley was going to die.

**So... You like it? Pleeeease review! Because I love my reviews. Haha!**


	3. IMPORTANT!

Hey everyone! Alright, so, first off. I'm hanging this FF over to Hollywood143. So If you want to see the updates, go to her! Also, I've got a new account. It's ZieLovesYou. And it's basically Glee stuff because I'm over Twilight and onto another fandom. Aha, So I might delete this account in the future.

Thanks(:


	4. Chapter 4

Ok guys.

1st off this is the new auther of the story. Hollywood143 is my user name blah blah blah. Um that's basically all. If you guys have any suggestions as to what you want to see in here just write me a message or review…same thing basically.. Haha!

Chapter umm 4

Bella pov:

Our kissing turned really passionate. Witch lets just say lead to …things? Omg bella you can say it not like Edwards here to hear your thoughts. Suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts when I herd someone banning at the cabin door. That's right Victoria had taken me and Riley to a cabin in the middile of the woods and told us in her words " Alright guys im gonna go for awhile I have things to do…heres a cabin for you to stay at and oh you know do speaaacialll things." She told us as she wiggled her eyebrows. If I had been human I would be the color of a tomato.

Crap there I go zoning out again. I really need to quit that I thought to myself walking over to the door. As soon as I opened it I instantly regretted it. There was guess who? Yes Edward. Great. I was a little put out. Everytime I had met Edward it had always been on my time not his. And now this was a total shock.

"Ed-Edward…um what are you do..doing here?" Cursing myself that my sentences broke like that. "Bella wheres Riley?" He looked dead to my eyes. I resisted the urge to comfort him remembering our past.

Where was Riley again? OH yea he had gone hunting not far from here.

Not letting him know that I snapped "Why do YOU want to know?"

" Well im going to kill him" I guess he liked to get straight to the point.

" that's funny. Now really why do you wanna know?" This amused me.

"Im dead serious Isabell." Ohhh he broke out the fulll name im SO scared! Ha. As if im in control now Edward. I figured he was reading my thoughts when his face fell. " Well then Edward you will do no such thing. Your not going to touch a hair on his head." "Hair on whose head?" Riley said from behind me.. If I had been human the next events would have been a blur as Edward lunged and Riley put himself in front of me.

I was so afraid that this was going to end badly.

"stop, Stop, Stop!, STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs clutching my head in my hands and closeing my eyes so tight it would take pliers to open them aginst my will. When I herd no sound I just assumed they had listened, so I opened my eyes.

Well they had stoped. Literally. In mid air. Victoria said I might gain a power or two… well guess I found out now didn't I?

-Ok guys all done. It was a little hard to write but I managed. Ok REVIEW it will take 4 seconds.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**I don't own anything twilight.**

Well this is just too cool! Being a shield and having this..ummm what do I even call this? Oh I got it! Stop - me - time! No that sounds like something Emmet would say. Hmm.. Wait.

Ok Bella stop getting off track. What to do? What to do? Umm I could try to un- freeze them and home that I can calm them down? No. Um. Wait speaking of Emmet I could just call Emmet and have him come and get Edward so that he wont hurt Riley! Yes!

Ok. Phone, phone, phone. Where the heck did I put my phone? I searched all around and finally found it under my bed. Who said vampires didn't have simple human problems again? Ha.

Ok I wonder how long there going to stay frozen. Ha-ha. They look really funny, both in mid jump snarls all over there faces. Claw like hands extended.

Ok Bella your minds wondering again. As I scrolled through my contacts I could help but chuckle. Hehe. Edward and riley. Ok Emmet. Ring….ring…ring… "BELLY! " I herd his booming voice. " Heyy Emmet I missed you, but I actually kind of need your help.." I started out excited but then my voice got smaller and smaller.

"what do you need bellyyyy?" I (OK GUYS MY CAPS BUTTON GOT LIKE JAMMED AND I WONT STOP IM SOOO SORRY!)

I SWEAR IF HE DIDN'T STOP SCREAMING I WAS GONNA GO THROUGH THE PHONE JUST TO RIP HIS NEACK Off.

(Ok guys but sorry intill I get this fixed. Ugh. Ill update tomorrow and hope fully it will be fixed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 mental

* * *

><p>(-I don't own anything-)<p>

* * *

><p>"Emmybear I need you to help me move Edward." I say hoping my little nick name will get me what I want.<p>

"What did you do know belly?" He already new I did something. Greeatttt im never going to live this down.

"Well I may of….oh I don't know frozen Edward…" I just waited for it.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHA" He boomed. See I knew it.

" Hey in my defence it wasn't my fault him and riley were fighting and I was scread they were going to get hurt - no I was screaed RILEY would get hurt not Edward." I clarified.

"Where are you?" He still had a laughing tone. Not fair.

" Ummm were in the woods. Exaclty 56 degrees longitude and 3884 degreese laungitude." I mubbled.

"Ok I'll see you in a minute. Don't get in to much trouble" I chuckled.

I just sat there pouting. I mean ugh. No wonder ppl think im mental.. I obvisly cant be trusted. WHY DOSE EVERYONE HATE ME? God. I suddenly burst out in sobs. That's it. I understand now. Haha. There the fools. Not me. No I will never be taken for granted. Never ever again.

Wait. Maybe they didn't mean to? No they ment to.

Maybe it was an accident? HOW IS THIS AN ACCIDENT? I think I am going crazy maybe I am mental.

Do normal people fight with themselves? Before I knew it I was rocking myself. No joke.

I Bella Swan was sitting there rocking myself like a little girl.

Ha. NO I wont let them. Think of something happy…. RAINBOWS. HEHEEHEH I LOVE RAINBOWS. They make me so happy.

Lalalallaal

I love rainbows.

Im skipping.

Hehe. I like to skip. Bahabababba

I stoped dead in my tracks when I saw Emmet standing there with a video camera trying so hard not to burst out laughing.

"Emmet give me the camera."" My voice as dark as night.

" Ha. Never this is priceless!" He was laughing so hard im surprised he didn't pee his pants.

What the heck. I love emmy to much to fight!

" Hehe ok emmy oh I love you!" I giggled.

Now it was his turn to stop dead.

" Umm bella are you ok? You seem kinda umm moody?"

He seemed bewildered.

" Oh emm why do you ask? Im absolutely fine! Actually this is the best day EVER!" I squeked. Throwing my hands up.

"Okkk the-" but he hever got to finish, Because the fight had one again broken out.

* * *

><p>theres some of bellas more ...meantal side. haha ummmm cant wait to find out what she thought of during all that ehhH?…...OK guys ik its been awhile and im sorry. But I hope this makes it up to you this is 3 pages long blah 2 updated in 1 night is annoying but its for you guys.<p>

Review please. Once again I want to thank Mackenzie I wouldn't be updating if it wornt for her. So yess.

Um REVIEW PLEASE! - Taylor


	7. Chapter 7

One minute I was listening to Emmet about to ask some stupid question and the next the sound of tearing and screeching reaches my ears. In a flash Emmet and I turn to see Edward ripping riley's arm off. With out a second thought I pounce at Edward. HOW DARE he hurt MY Riley?

How could he? NO no no no! I couldn't believe it. Snapping my jaw at Edward I quickly pinned him to the ground. He wasn't much of a problem because he had already been hurt. At least I had thought instill he switched us so he was on top of me.

My heart hammered in my chest at the thought of him killing me. No this was to soon. I mean I haven't even gotten to see flying cars of the future! WTF!

"Bellaaaaaa…." Edward said in a sing- song voice. Snapping me out of my thoughts I looked about with begging eyes for Emmet. Soon I realized he win in the middle of trying to help riley.

I suppose I was on me own. Curse me and my damn trouble attraction.

"Bella do you know what we do with bad girls?" Edward said huskily.

" How should I know you perv.?" I shot back.

" Oh but Bella you've been a bad bad girl. Actually I think its past time for your punishment." His voice started to sound sinister and dark.

You know with Edward on top of me like this he kind of looked like a penguin. AWWWWWW I want to cuddle! Giving Edward a pleading look I quickly pulled my arms out from under underneath his palms and caught him into a bear hug! He looked at me like I had gone crazy.

Who dose he think he is thinking im crazy? HE HAS NO RIGHT! I surprised myself by bursting out into tears. I could tell Edward was becoming annoyed if only I realized how annoyed. Suddenly he was lunging from my neck I let out a blood curding scream and threw my hands up just and his teeth broke though the top layer of skin on my neck.

Squeezing my eyes shut I realized everything has gone still. Gently opening one eye lid I SCREAMED! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! My dead heart just died. Edward has the biggest snarl of his face his teeth coated with blood. It was terrifying. Looking to my left my focus settled upon a frozen Emmet and riley. Whoa this was mega cool!

Ok Bella, I thought to myself. Get out from under Edward. Ok I quickly wiggled to my right since going left would of just put Edwards teeth deeper into my neck.

Quickly standing up I wondered if I could just un freeze one person maybe if I snap my fingers!

Snapp! ….after waiting a few minutes I realized that wasn't going to do anything. Ok maybe if I focus I mean that's what I do to work my shield.

Focusing on Emmet I thought "UNFREEZE! ABRA CADARBA? Bat? Cat? Mat? Hat? Sat? hmmmm ice cream? Dippidi dippidy do?" Okkk that's so not working…

Ok what did I do last time? Um both times I had thrown my…..OH that was the connection.

Ha im stupid. Flicking my wrist towards Emmet I closed my eyes praying it works.

After a second I go to open them and….(has still frozen.) ( Just kidding sorry I just had to!)

He's looking at me like not frozen! I let out a wooping "DOOOOOHHHHHYAAAAA!"

" Um Bella? What just happened?" he seemed a bit out of mind.

" Ohhh nothing just me totally gaining control of the freaking power! YAYYYYYYY EAT THAT ED- BAG! WHOOOAOO!" I hollered.

Emmet looked at me as if I had goen crazy….witch isn't that much of a stretch. "Ooookkkkk Belly what do we do now?" Emmet chucked.

"Umm no clue…I was kinda hoping you'd know .." I mumbled while gazing at the floor with fake intrest.

" Ok how bout you unfreeze Edward and ill take him away then you can fix riley?" He questioned.

"Ok sounds good!" I smirked I loved this power.

As I flicked my wrist towards ed- bag. Emmet got in place behind Edward.

It was quiet amuzing watching Edwards face turn into a confused mask right before he face planted on the floor! HA! Surves him right. Emmet snatched the back of Edwards shirt before taking his arms and locking them behind his back. " BELLA what the HECK did you just do? HOW in the WORLD did you get over there so fast? BELLA ANSWER ME!" He nearly screeched.

Wow someone was moody. Hehe. " Um like im gonna tell you. Ha. You faggot. Nice try." I snarled. Ha like a rapid dog..snarl snarl snarl I wonder if I can grow a tail….? I looked back darnit…I cant… "BELLA" emmet called snaping me out of my thoughts.

"Huh…what ya?" I said startled. :"Zoned out much? Anyway im taking Edward here and were gonna leave. Keep in touch. Kay?" He said.

" Ok just one thing." I smirked while walking torwards Edward. His face was priceless well better slap that off huh? Taking my hand and smaking it right across his face. If only we had been human that would of left one hella mark. Then again my hand would of like broke to….darn,…

"Ok Im done. Later! Umm ill keep in touch! Byee!" I said as I walked over to the couch picking up a magizen and fipping to the page that says "How to kill the boy who broke your heart." Ironice huh?

They quickly left after that. Ok on to riley. I was just about to un freeze him when an all to familiar presents made themselves known.

Vikki slamed open the door so hard it blasted back and hit her in the face…HAHAHAHAHHAAHHAHAHAHAHAH! She so deserves that!

You have to admitt that was great!

" ISABELL! STOP THAT LAUGHING AT ONCE!" She screamed. Um ok? Shes moodier then Edward! Hehe. What was one her..claw marks wonder what shes been up to…

"Bella I have great news!" She surprised me by giggling. Weirdddd.

" Ok what is it?" I asked..

"EDWARDWS DEAD!" And just like that my whole world came crashing down.

* * *

><p>Oookkkie dookkkie guys this is officaly the longest chapter I made! REVIEW PLEASE!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Mental

I don't own anything(:

Last time: Edwards dead. And just like that my whole world came crashing down.

* * *

><p>Bella Pov.<p>

* * *

><p>My mind was a internal turmoil. Edward…was…dead? But how? It was just a few minutes ago Emmet had escorted him out..<p>

"Victoria…how is…how is that possible..?" My voice trembled.

"Well Isabella I saw him leaving here - did I mention you had him in your GRASP and you let him waltz right out the door- and I thought why wait and plan? Strike when they least expect it! So I dismembered his friend. Emmet wasn't it? And then throe every body part off of Edwards pretty little body. And I cut every single itty bitty piec-" "STOP IT_ STOP IT PLEASE" I screeched. My voice getting scratchy.

"What's the matter bella, cant handle it? I thought you wanted your revenge? Huh bella? What happened?" She was mocking me.

By this time my hands were clawing at my head. I wanted her to stop…why wont she stop. I cant do it. Venom tears pooled in my eyes as I continued to hear her mocking voice.

I did want him dead. -_No you didn't_.- Um. Yes I did. -_Nooo you really didn't your just saying that.- _No he did this to me. He took my happyness away. -_Then why are you tearing up about this. Wouldn't you be happy? This dose NOT look like happy._

Immediately I shut down those thoughts. Were they even my thought. Im so confussed. I mean who talkes to themselves? Ugh. I don't eve- I was yanked from my thoughts when I felt victoria pull my up off the ground by my hair.

Really? She couldn't just nicely say please get up? People now days have NO manners.

"Isabell you listen and you listen good. I never really wanted you to 'help me with my revenge on Edward.' I just needed you to bait him. You are nothing you're a worthless MENTAL piece of shit. No one will ever love you. You know what they do with bait once the fish is killed? THEY KILL IT. So you ready to die?" Ok wtf. She gose into the whole speech really mad and her face turned in to a grimce then the last line shes totally happy like "hey you want some cake" I mean really it's taking all I got to not bark out laughter in her face.

Ya know maybe Edward was right to put me in a mental home…I am going crazy… can there be crazy vampires? Hmm. Maybe it's a disease. If it's a disease then there must be a cure.

"Yea actually there is something I'd like to say." I spoke up.

"Come get it bitch." I smirked when her eyes pulsed red. As she lunged across the room toward me I moved to flick my wrist. Freezing her in mid air. Her hair swirled around her and her face twisted into some kind of a grimace.

"You see while you were away being a slut sleeping with all those friend that were going to "Help us" I was here with Edward and riley. As you would know that didn't go so well and a fight occurred. As wad'a know I discovered I had a new power! The ability to freeze people. Like you are currently feeling now." I couldn't help feeling some since of satisfaction at beating Victoria.

I felt actually normal. Like I didn't have this sence of crazy-ness looming in my mind. Waiting for me to be weak so it could pounce. My mind was clear, and by god it was nice.

" Wait. Victoria. You wanted Edward to suffer. There is no way in hell that you would let him have a quick death. Witch means you much be hidding him…But where? I imagine you have him guarded by one of your boy toys." As I said this I could see the color draining from her face. Ah. So I must be correct.

I stiffened the urge to jump for joy. Edward wasn't dead. Thank god. Wait no…I hated him….I shoved those thoughts away to examine at another time. Remembering what I had just discovered I unfroze Icky Vickys head. Ha…icky vicky… teheheh! No bella consentrate. "Were do you have him?" I said with a snarl.

"Ha. You think I would tell you? Are you that stupid?" She was starting to get on my last nerve.

"Naw. I didn't really think so. That's why im just going to break your neck and follow his scent. Duh. Im not an idiot. But I just thought you would see the danger and just tell me so I don't have to use my nose like a dog. Cause really I mean I feel like one of those wolves! Do I look like I have fur all over my body? Do I need a coller? No. I don't. But whatever. If it means saving the day, then I suppose ill do it just this one." I rambled.

I started to stalk through the distance that separated Victoria and I putting my hands on each side of her face about to twist…when…. A side of the house exploded. Well shit. I tured to face my new opponet. Making sure not to relase Victoria from my hold. What I saw was a looming figure with big buff arms…and …was that….blood?

* * *

><p>CLIFF HANGER! SUCKS FOR YOU GYUS! AHA! Ik it took me awhile to update sorry guys. But I hope it was worth it. REVIEW PWEASE? :D<p> 


	9. READ ME

Alright guys, so I know I haven't updated this in a long time, but I think im going to delete this. So if anyone wants to step up and take it from me just message me. Cause I really don't think I can go anywhere and im more focused on another story of my called "I Hear Question Mark.' You should look it up its pretty good. Thank you all for reading. Oh and theres a very slim chance that I'll continue this, if I get enough reviews saying they want me to keep the story and continue writing then I will. Alright guys. Thanks.


End file.
